Finding a Mate
by Ahubbard676
Summary: Vampires find mates and spend their lives with them, its finally Kokoa's turn to find her mate and go on a journey with him. When no other vampires are willing to be her mate, who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

Finding a Mate

Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm back for real this time see new story and everything, I am so glad to be writing for you guys again! Anyway.. I know this isn't how Vampires find their mates or anything but I thought it would be a nice story besides you guys love nice stories! Yes it is a TsukunexKokoa fanfic I haven't written one in a while so blah. I hope you guys like it!

Kokoa was once a free happy Vampire, she would enjoy lazy days at her family's castle and wouldn't have any sort of worries in the world. That was until one day she had to find a mate, "Why I don't understand why I have to find one! I can take care of myself I don't need someone to bug me anyway!", Kokoa yelled at her sister. She was determined not to have any sort of relationship with anyone, she would live alone forever! Moka and Kokoa were sitting in the dinning hall of the castle, rather large and in the middle was a long wooden table big enough to set thirty people.

Moka was on one end of the table with her legs resting on top of the table. In her hand she had an apple and was slowly taking bites of it, "In other words you know no one would want to be your mate." Moka was always a tease to her sister, her silky silver hair matched the nice velvety dress she wore. Kokoa blushed but was very mad, "T-Thats not it at all, I could get hundreds of men to worship me I just don't want them too that's all!" Kokoa crossed her arms and pouted away from Moka, who was at the other end of the table.

When a Vampire decides upon a mate not only do they spend their life's together, before they become mates they are sent out into the world to test how strong their connections with each other are. They are sent into a place that is isolated from the rest of their families and are sent to survive with each other and only each other for three months. Moka hadn't done this yet, she had decided to wait but when she noticed how carefree her sister was she had decided to tell their father that Kokoa wanted to do it.

"You only have the rest of the day to find a mate so if I were you I would hurry and find someone.", Moka had a smile on her face when she looked at her nervous little sister. "I just wont find a mate! Its not like its that big of a deal!", Kokoa said as she slammed her hands down on the long wooden table. "like I said, you just know you wont be able to find anyone who would want to be nagged by you.", Moka laughed a little when she saw how mad Kokoa was getting.

XXXXXXXX

"Ahh, you beat me again!", A teenage boy said as he looked over the edge of the arcade game he was playing. The person that was playing against this teenage boy looked to the side of the game with a smile on his face, "I guess I've just had a lot of practice!" The winner wore a black school uniform, he stood up from the game and grabbed a cup of soda that was on top of the game. "Maybe you'll get me next time!", This boys name is Tsukune Aono. He failed his high school entrance exam so he had to take it a second time, this year he would pass it and join the rest of his classmates in high school.

It was a goal he had and he was working hard at it, well hard enough. Everyday after school he would go to the arcade and play for a little while, after that it was right home to study then fall asleep. This boy wasn't anything special, he had average grades and average looks the only thing really special about him was that he managed to fail the high school entrance exam.

He walked with his book bag hanging over his shoulder, the sun was beginning to set and he wasn't that far from home. He began to walk up some steps that lead to a bridge which would lead him home, he always wondered who he would see once he had reached the top of the stairs. When he finally made it up the stairs, just at his eye line he saw nothing. There was no one on the bridge just like the usual, he sighed and continued walking. He stopped half-way through the bridge and looked over the edge of the railing, underneath him was the highway. He watched as the sun began to set beyond the skyline, it was really a peaceful sight and it was so calm.

Until he heard something that would knock anyone out of their daydream. Cars below him were honking their horns at something, Tsukune looked over the railing and down at the highway. Standing in the middle of the highway and looking both ways was a redheaded girl. "I'm trying to walk here!", The girl yelled as a car passed her by honking its horn. She was really scared to walk across the highway, it looked like she was afraid of getting hit.

Tsukune dropped his soda and ran back down the stairs to help the girl, he ran as fast as he could even after he dropped his book bag. He had reached street level and looked over the railing that prevented cars from crashing and leaving the highway. "Stay there!", Tsukune yelled as he hopped over the railing and waited for cars to pass before he ran to her side. Tsukune was shaking, he couldn't believe that he had just ran into the middle of the highway to save some girl he didn't even know. "What are you doing here, are you stupid or something?", Tsukune yelled as he wrapped his hand around hers, "Says the idiot who came to save me!" Tsukune pulled the girl but her legs collapsed on her.

If she couldn't walk then he would have to carry her, he blushed even thinking about it but they needed to get out of the middle of the highway. "Whats your name?", Tsukune asked as he knelt down to The girls level. "Kokoa.. why?", She asked as Tsukune put his arm underneath her legs and began to lift her up. "Let go of me!", Kokoa said as she began to hit Tsukune in the chest, he didn't think twice when he began to run through the traffic.

Kokoa looked over his shoulder and watched as a car came straight for them. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck. She buried her face into his chest and listened as cars passed them and the wind carried the sound of the cars honking. It seemed like forever when Tsukune was carrying her, "You can look now..", Tsukune said as he sat down on the other side of the protective railing. Kokoa let go of his neck and moved her face away from his chest and looked around, "I made it!" Kokoa then began to slowly look at Tsukune, "PERVERT!" Kokoa began to slap Tsukune, he hid his face and she jumped off of him.

Kokoa began to dust herself off and didn't look over when Tsukune started back up the stairs to go home. "H-Hey wait up where are you going!", Kokoa yelled as she began to run after him with her hand out telling him to wait. "I'm going home, I've had enough excitement for today!", Tsukune said as he reached down and picked up his book bag. "My name is Tsukune by the way, and your welcome.", Tsukune put his book bag over his shoulder and continued up the stairs to get to his house.

Kokoa stuck her tongue out at him and looked away from him. "I don't understand why this vampire would want to live in the human world.", Kokoa looked down on a piece of paper. It had an address written down on it and underneath the address it said love Moka. Kokoa followed the instructions her sister had told her and finally made it to a large mansion. The mansion had a large gate surrounding the entire area, Kokoa couldn't help but be impressed. She jumped over the gate and began to walk to the front door.

The door was rather large as well, "Looks like hes doing well in the human world." Kokoa knocked on the door and waited for a minute before someone opened the door. Behind the door was a handsome tall man with dark hair, he looked very fit and wore a tuxedo. "Are you Sir Hamilton?", Kokoa asked with a smile on her face. The man simple shook his head and gestured for her to come in, the man shut the door behind her and stood next to Kokoa.

The mansion was really big, on both sides of the large room that they were in was a staircase that lead to a room at the top of it. The doors at the top of the staircase opened up wide, "Ahh, you must be Kokoa Shuzen." A rather large fat man walked out of the doors, his glasses sparkled when he walked into the light. Kokoa couldn't believe her eyes, this man was so fat how could he be the man that was supposed to be her last chance to find a mate.

XXXXXXXX

After Kokoa beat up the fat vampire she was feeling down, all of the vampires that she had tried to get had already had someone. She really couldn't get one vampire to become her mate, her head was down and she was going to head back home. The sun had finally set and she was all alone, it didn't help that she wore cloths that weren't for the night time. She was wearing a nice blouse and a skirt to go alone with it. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she just kept walking to keep warm. She began to climb up stairs and eventually made it to the top of them.

"Oh, its you again.", Kokoa looked up from the ground and saw Tsukune about half-way over the bridge, he was covered up in a jacket and looked warm. "Just leave me alone pervert..", Kokoa said as she continued to walk until she got next to Tsukune. She had stopped when Tsukune put his jacket in front of her, "Your gonna catch your death if you keep walking around like that. I wouldn't want you to die after I saved you." Kokoa was a little angry at first, but she slowly reached her hand out and grabbed the coat.

Tsukune started walking again, he had made it to the stairs and began to walk down them. Kokoa put the jacket on after Tsukune couldn't see her anymore, "Damn that human, being nice and saving me of all things.. who does he think he is..." Kokoa's eyes widened, she had a devious plan and had no idea if it would work. If she couldn't get a vampire to be her mate maybe she could get the human to do it, if they found out he was a human they wouldn't let her find a mate anymore. It was perfect, but if they do find out he is a human then they would probably kill him.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had went to the store and had made it back home. He was a little chilly without his jacket, but he felt good knowing that homeless girl had something to keep her warm. Tsukune fell into his bed face first and stretched his arms out. He was happy to be home, he had studied before he went to the store, for some reason he felt a little weird. It was like he wasn't in his own bed, he looked up and to his surprise he wasn't in his own room.

Tsukune jumped off the bed and looked around almost scared to death, he had closed his eyes and ended up somewhere different. "Where am I?", Tsukune asked himself as he looked around at the room. The room was lit up and everything looked golden, the lights that made things look golden was just candle flame. He was laying on a be that was twice as big as the one at his house and the room was twice as large as well. Looking around he noticed a window and a large wooden door, he ran over to the window to see where he was. "Maybe someone kidnapped me, or maybe this is a bad dream.", he looked outside of the window and had no idea where he was. Outside the window was a forest that he had never seen before.

The forest looked dead but there was so many trees, "Oh, your awake." Tsukune turned around surprised and put his hand up to his heart. "Kokoa?", he was about to have a heart attack his heart was beating so fast. "Where am I, who are you... where am I?", that's the only questions that came to his mind right away. "Your at my house, and I need you.", Kokoa walked over to her bed and sat down. She didn't really want to look at him because it was embarrassing to talk about becoming mates with someone.

Tsukune followed her example and sat down on the bed with her. "I am a vampire and when we choose mates we have to go survive with them for three months, I couldn't find anyone so I kinda took you..", Tsukune just stared at her for a moment before he began to laugh. "Hey! Whats so funny, they will kill you if they figure out that your a human you know that?", Kokoa yelled. She was mad that he was laughing at her. "So, I'm your mate?", Tsukune asked as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "NO, of course your not I would never be a humans mate!" Kokoa said crossing her arms and looking away from Tsukune.

He stood up and walked to the door that Kokoa had entered from, "Well good luck with that.", Tsukune said grabbing the door handle to leave Kokoa's room. When he grabbed the handle Kokoa had grabbed his hand, "Please.. there was no one else I could choose.." Tsukune looked at Kokoa seriously, "Your not kidding are you?" Kokoa looked up at Tsukune and didn't look happy when she began to get on her tippy toes. Tsukune's eyes widened, _'Shes telling the truth..'_ he felt Kokoa's fangs dig deep into his neck.

A/N: So first chapter, I hope you guys liked it I will try to update as soon as I can just like my other stories. I have other stories but I'm not going to post them all at once this time, I will try and finish this story because I really like the idea and again I know that's not how vampires find their mates but its a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a Mate

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, also sorry it's a short chapter. For some reason it is taking me a while to figure out the perfect ending for To Fight with Pride, and The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter. After those stories are finished then I will be trying to continue writing other stories. I Hope you guys like it!

He couldn't believe it, this was actually happening. Tsukune backed away from the redheaded girl, she looked angry for some weird reason. "If there was any other choice, trust me I would have taken it!", Kokoa said as she crossed her arms and turned away from Tsukune.

He had backed up enough and was sitting on Kokoa's bed. "Hey.. I feel like that is sort of an insult.", Tsukune defended himself, but he didn't know why. He wanted the same thing, if there was any other way for him not to be with a vampire he would gladly accept it. Tsukune had forgot all about what Kokoa had just done to him.

His hand flew up to the side of his neck that Kokoa had bit into, "Did you drink my blood?" He might be new to this situation, but she could have at least asked if she could. "You should be grateful, now go to sleep we are leaving tomorrow morning.", Kokoa blushed as she began to take her shirt off.

"Hey what are you doing?", Tsukune asked as he quickly put his hands in front of his eyes. Kokoa pulled her shirt off, underneath the shirt she pulled of was a baggy white shirt. "I-I thought this is what mates do..", Kokoa was embarrassed that Tsukune wasn't getting undressed already.

"We aren't mates! Besides I'm leaving.", Tsukune stood up from Kokoa's bed and tried not to stare at her as he made his way to the door. "But you can't leave, you will be killed.", Kokoa held the shirt she had just taken off close to her chest. Tsukune just ignored her, if he really was in danger it would be with her.

Tsukune walked over to the door to leave her room and pulled the door open. As the door flew open Tsukune fell straight to the floor, "If they find out your human they will kill you!", Kokoa stood over Tsukune unconscious body with a lamp. She had to knock him unconscious, if she didn't she would be found out and Tsukune would be killed. Kokoa dragged Tsukune back into her room and placed him on her bed.

"So, who is he?", Kokoa jumped when she heard the sound of her sisters voice. Kokoa threw her blankets over Tsukune and turned to face her sister. Moka was leaning in Kokoa's open doorway and had a smile on her face. "W-What are you talking about?", Kokoa yelled. Tsukune pushed Kokoa's blankets off of him and sat up, "Ow, did you hit me!?"

Kokoa sighed and fell to the ground, "Don't tell anyone please, he saved my life and I decided to choose him..." Kokoa was on the floor begging Moka not to say anything about Tsukune being a human. 'She.. really does need me..', Tsukune couldn't help but feel sorry for Kokoa. He didn't understand the world he was in but she had the same despite look on her face that she had when he saved her from the cars.

"How do you plan to hide this from everyone else?", Moka asked as she bent over to look Kokoa in the eyes. Kokoa knew her big sister would understand, "Well I gave him some of my blood so that he has the faint sent of vampire on him." Tsukune reached his hand up to his neck, 'She did what?!'

"Hmm, that's a good start but I can smell human on him still, if you two are going to fool everyone then you will need to do something else.", Moka smiled as she whispered what they needed to do in Kokoa's ear. Kokoa blushed and looked at Tsukune, "What did I do?" Kokoa looked like she was about ready to hit him.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune sighed, he missed his normal home. The place where he didn't have to do anything like this, "Hey, you should be happy I'm letting you do this!" Kokoa dug her face back into her pillow, she couldn't handle this. Tsukune had his arms wrapped around Kokoa and was cuddling with her. It was the only way to make sure that Tsukune smelled like a vampire. Kokoa didn't have an overwhelming amount of vampire scent so Tsukune would have to be really close.

Tsukune couldn't sleep, he was trying to wake up. This isn't what he wanted, he had a normal life back in his town. Sooner or later someone would come and find him right? There would be search parties looking for him, right? Kokoa began to move, Tsukune went along with her movement and began to think she was asleep. Maybe he could escape, it would be hard but it would be better then dying.

Tsukune pulled his arm out from underneath Kokoa slowly, if he woke her up it would be bad. Kokoa moved slightly but stayed asleep, he slowly lifted her arm up and away from her. He had made it away safely and moved out of the bed. Tsukune made his way to the door and opened it up, before he left the room he looked at Kokoa one last time.

Tsukune walked out of Kokoa's room and shut the door behind him. "So that's about as much of her as you can take right?", Tsukune jumped a little. Moka was standing outside of Kokoa's door and seemed to be waiting for Tsukune. "I just want to go home, I'm not meant for this kind of stuff.", Tsukune leaned against the door he had just shut.

"I can't really blame you, if you go down that hall and take a left you can leave this place. Kokoa will just have to find some jerk to become her mate.", Moka pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on and began to walk away from Tsukune. "Wait, Kokoa said she needed me to be her mate. If that is true then no other vampires wanted to be her mate?", Tsukune didn't understand why Kokoa couldn't find another vampire to be with.

"Well she is to good for any of them, In her mind none of them are good enough for her. Which is weird because she picked you; a human to be her mate, even if its just pretend." Moka waved her hand to Tsukune then disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Tsukune opened the door to Kokoa's room and walked back inside, he crawled back into her bed and put his arms back into place. Tsukune hated it but he needed to do this sort of thing for her. If he had this situation then he would want to have someone help him out as well.

XXXXXXXX

The morning sun came through the windows and began to wake Kokoa and Tsukune up. Kokoa stretched her arms and when she did she accidentally hit Tsukune in the face. "Hey what did you do that for?", Tsukune asked as he pulled his arms away from her. Kokoa had completely forgot that Tsukune was there. "DIE!", Kokoa yelled as she kicked Tsukune out of bed. "Hey what are you doing?", Tsukune asked as he lifted himself off the ground.

Kokoa's face was bright red and she looked extremely mad. "Help!", Tsukune yelled as he ran around the room. Kokoa was chasing him with the lamp she hit him with last night. "Pervert!", Moka opened the door to Kokoa's room and sighed. "Its time.", Tsukune stopped running and when he did Kokoa hit him in the head with the lamp she had. She was breathing hard and took a minute before realizing what was going on.

Moka walked into Kokoa's room and bent over, She poked Tsukune in his cheek and smiled. "Wow, he is out cold.", Kokoa woke Tsukune up after a while. They had gotten ready to leave the castle, Tsukune didn't really have anything so all he had to pack was what he had on. Kokoa and Tsukune left Kokoa's room for the last time and began to walk outside of the castle.

On their way out Tsukune could see all of the weird things that were in the castle. It looked like it was centuries old. The castle didn't even have light bulbs, it had candles that were dug into the stone walls. Kokoa's hand reached over and held onto Tsukune's, "We have to make it seem believable."

Tsukune didn't know what was ahead of them but he was ready to do it. His normal life was gone, his new life was nothing like what he wanted but for some reason he was okay with it. They stopped at a large wooden door, Tsukune smiled down at Kokoa and they put their hands on the door and pushed it open.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a Mate

Chapter 3

A/N: So since I am no longer helping anyone with stories I thought I would do something for you guys that I haven't done in a while so on Monday look forward to something special!

"Are you going to help me or just sit on your butt?", They had both made it out of the Shuzen castle fine. Moka helped slip Tsukune away from everyone and now they were on their own. They had walked into the wild heading to a town that Kokoa knew of. Tsukune had large pieces of wood, they were held up on both of his arms.

Kokoa was sitting down on a piece of wood that Tsukune had found. "This is something that you are supposed to do, making a fire is apart of taking care of me!", Tsukune was new to this whole system. Tsukune had set the wood down and looked at his wrist, staring back at him was a metal wristband. It was part of the process, 'It will record all of your interaction, every touch, every word you share with each other. When the three month period is over the data will be calculated and your compatibility will be assessed.'

Tsukune didn't know how they were going to make it in this world, they had no way to make money and they had no where to sleep. He started to arrange the wood he found in a circle to make a fire, "So what are the rules for this thing?" Kokoa sighed and looked a little pissed, "We have to survive with just each other for three months, we can live anywhere we want but we must earn a way to live there. If one of us wants to quit then the two will never see each other again."

It was a strange thing to do just to find someone that you are supposed to be with. Tsukune reached into his pocket, they were given a few supplies before they left and a packet of matches was one of the supplies. Tsukune lit the match and stuck it on a pile of dry grass, the grass was stuffed underneath small pieces of dry wood that would catch on fire easily.

"Where did you learn how to do that?", Kokoa asked. She figured you just throw the match on the would and it would eventually light up. "My father used to make fires in our fireplace, I would watch him use newspaper instead of grass though." Tsukune leaned back and watched as the fire began to grow getting larger and larger.

They were going to sleep next to the fire, they were in the middle of a large forest area and it was getting dark. Tsukune got closer to Kokoa, "Oh, your blushing are you impressed?" Tsukune asked being sarcastic. Kokoa was had a back pack on her lap and was looking inside of it, "There is only one blanket..."

Tsukune gulped some air and remembered back to when Moka gave them the back pack, "Don't worry about it, I gave you guys two of everything!" Tsukune looked away from Kokoa and clenched his fist, _'Damn tricky vampire!'_, there was no way they could share a blanket! "Here, you can have it...", Kokoa was handing Tsukune the blanket. Her face was turned away from his, "D-Don't get me wrong, this is just a thank you for making a fire!"

Tsukune took the blanket from Kokoa's hands, "We are going to need more wood, the fire will die before morning." Tsukune put the blanket over Kokoa's shoulders and began to walk into the dark forest, "W-Wait, what do you think your doing leaving me here alone?" Kokoa had yelled that at Tsukune but he was already to deep into the forest to hear her at all.

Kokoa wrapped the blanket around her and curled up closer, she wasn't afraid of anything! She looked down at the grass under her, she couldn't wait for this to be over. It wasn't that she wasn't having fun, Tsukune is nice and she feels just like they are having a fun adventure. Kokoa heard noises behind her, she turned to look at what it was but couldn't see anything.

"Tsukune...?", Kokoa stood up from her log and walked closer to the noise. Kokoa looked closely and out popped an owl, Kokoa fell backwards and landed on the ground. She tossed the blanket off of her and ran into the woods with her arms raised in the air.

XXXXXXXX

Kokoa had been walking for a while now and everywhere she looked or walked there would be a noise. "Your mind is just playing tricks on you!", Kokoa said to herself. No matter how many time she said it though there was always sounds that crept her out. "Tsukune!", Kokoa had her hands up to her mouth as she yelled trying to make it sound louder. "What?", Kokoa screamed as loud as she could as she turned around to face Tsukune.

She couldn't control her hands, she clenched her fist and planted one good one on Tsukune. He fell backwards with blood shooting from his nose. Tsukune sat up with his hand on his nose, "What was that for?", Kokoa pointed her finger in his face. "You shouldn't have scared me, besides what was taking you so long?", Tsukune stood up and moved his hand away from his face. "I made it back to the camp and you were gone so I came looking for you, I've been searching for you for like ten minutes!", Kokoa looked behind Tsukune.

"Tsukune... we need to go.. now.", Tsukune had no idea what Kokoa was talking about. "I'm not going anywhere until you say sorry for hitting me!", Kokoa wanted to leave because of what was behind Tsukune. The forest that they were in was not a normal human forest, and so the things in it are not like the normal human things. A large black spider was making its way from behind a couple of trees, it was headed towards Tsukune and it was pushing trees out of the way just to get to him.

Kokoa pointed behind Tsukune and he finally looked. His eyes widened up as the large black spider stood up and was about to strike its fangs down into Tsukune. Tsukune grabbed Kokoa's hand and began to run away, the spiders fangs slammed down into the ground just missing Tsukune. For some reason Kokoa wasn't paying attention to the spider anymore, she was only looking at where Tsukune was holding her. "It's so warm...", Tsukune on the other hand was panicking and running as fast as he could.

Ever other second or two he would look behind himself to see the large spider pushing trees out of its way like the trees were sticks. When Tsukune turned around he stopped running, Kokoa hadn't paid attention so she kept running and ran into the back of him knocking them over. "Ouch...", Kokoa was laying on top of Tsukune and her hand was on his chest.

Tsukune looked up at her and began to blush, "Maybe we should worry about this later..", Their hearts were beating so fast. Each and every beat of their hearts were being recorded on their bracelets. "Pervert!", Kokoa began to slap Tsukune until she managed to fall off of him. Tsukune stood up and helped Kokoa up, they had been down for to long. Tsukune stopped because there was another spider in front of them, now two spiders surround them.

"Kokoa when I say I want you to run that way, its were the fire is and you should be safe.. okay?", Tsukune pointed toward one of the spider, "Alright!" Kokoa was ready Tsukune took a deep breath and reach into his pocket, he pulled out the packet of matches he had from before. He struck on of the matches and threw it towards the spider in front of Kokoa. The match hit the spider in the face and it back up a little rubbing where the fire had hit it with its legs.

Kokoa didn't waist anytime running, she had her opportunity and she took it, she just assumed Tsukune was behind her. Kokoa looked behind her and nothing was following her, she waited for a second or two and before she knew it, a large fire was where Tsukune was. She could see the spiders backing away from the fire, she couldn't quite make out where Tsukune was.

"What did I tell you!", Tsukune said as she grabbed Kokoa's hand again and began to run towards their camp. "How did it catch on fire like that?", Kokoa asked before she began to pay attention to their hands holding each other. "That whole area was dead grass, it caught on fire pretty quickly.", Tsukune was lucky he had the matches.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Kokoa were back at their own fire. Tsukune was catching his breath, Kokoa had laid the back pack down next to the fire and grabbed the blanket. "U-Uhm, I suppose since you saved me you can sleep under the blanket with me this time.", Kokoa laid down throwing the blanket over her and making sure there was enough for Tsukune. "HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AFTER THAT?!", Tsukune was doing everything he could to stay calm.

"Giant spiders? What next colossal ladybugs?", This was the first time Tsukune had ever seen anything so strange before. "Hello! I was doing something nice for you, be grateful!", Kokoa said as she sat up and put her hands on her hips. "I mean did you see the fangs on that thing?", Tsukune said as he paced back and forth. Tsukune looked at Kokoa and before he could say another thing, Kokoa threw the backpack at his face. "Idiot!", Kokoa said curling up in her blanket, "What did I do?"


End file.
